


Everything for the greater good

by Violettavonviolet



Series: silent pains [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Stephen Strange, Iron man sacrificing himself was bad, M/M, Mute Tony Strak (mentioned), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, Sad Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, greater good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Stephen woke up in a white hospital room, to the beeping of a machine.The pain was still rushing trough his body but the only thought on his mind was Tony.A man he hadn't known, yet was still mourning for with an unexplainable sadness.The man who sacrificed himself for the greater good.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: silent pains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648831
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Everything for the greater good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eisen_Ruvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisen_Ruvia/gifts).



> This is a new fic of mine, and the sequel to I am (silent)   
> I hope you'll like it. I'm gifting this to the amazing Eisen_Ruvia as she had the idea and the request. I don't have too much to say about this other then it hurts! It hurt writing this because I really don't like Tony dead and Stephen in pain, but I did it anyway.   
> That was all I wanted say, so enjoy:

As he watched ironman sacrifice himself for the greater good of humanity, Stephen felt unexplainably sad.   
He hadn’t known Tony Stark personally for a long time, and it was needed to save the literal universe, still Stephen suddenly felt hollow, full of sorrow and regret. 

Then his arm started to hurt right were his soul mark should have been.   
He pressed his free hand onto it, the pain getting worse with every passing second,   
But he didn’t want to make a sound, to interrupt Tony on his deathbed. 

The second he saw Tony fall to he ground, the pain exploded, tripling and quadrupling in power. Hot white pain brought him to the ground, oblivious to his surrounding as he blacked out. 

He woke up in a hospital room to the beeping of a machine right next to his bed.   
Before he could waste a thought on the pain hat was still rushing trough his body, even if it was a little less all encompassing than before, Bruce entered the room his head held down, and his over all posture screaming regret. “Good you’re up. Let me just check your vitals and then we are going to have to have a talk.“ 

Whilst his voice was steady and nearly cheery, the way his eyes shone with suppressed tears told a different story altogether. 

The Hulk Bruce mixture handled the equipment rather nicely considering the sizeof his hands, but Stephen could easily spot at least fifty ways to do this check up better, considering the situation they were currently in, he chose to keep his mouth shut anyway.

The room was filled with silence for a few minutes, as Bruce worked and Stephen was lost in his thoughts.   
The amount of outcomes and futures he’d seen was a recurring theme, as was Tony’s death which he still felt so unhappy about that he had to hold back tears for a second.   
This was quite curious as he hadn’t expected to feel any real emotions about the death of a man he barely knew longer than a day. 

Finally it seemed that Bruce had finished his check as he set the clipboard he had brought with him aside, and looked at Stephen.   
However, Bruce didn’t start talking and after another half a minute Stephen prompted:   
“So any idea why this happened?“   
He had tried to figure it out himself, but hadn’t succeed, which drove him crazy in itself. It wasn’t normal for him to not understand something, that just didn’t happen. 

In none of the futures this had happened, granted it was the fate of an alternate universe, and nothing ever happened exactly the same but it was still a weird thing to happen, it seemed so random. Instead of an answer, Bruce just looked more devastated by the minute, before he finally started to talk:   
“So, um, I can assume you have no soul mark-“ Stephen nodded, wondering what the hell that had to do with anything.   
“-Well, there is something you didn’t know about your mark… I don’t know if you ever thought about it, but people with disabilities which leave them mute or deaf usually have a soulmate anyway.   
It just gets harder for them to meet them because they are usually the only ones with a mark.“ 

The thought had never occurred to Stephen but that didn’t mean much, he had always avoided thinking about it too long.   
“Well, as it seems, you are, ahem were one of those mates who didn’t have a mark.   
Your soulmate died three days ago, right when you blacked out. You are lucky, many people don’t live after their soulmate dies. “   
That Stephen knew, but he was still confused, who was his soulmate, the battle had stopped at that point already, the only one who died was-   
“Wait, are you implying what I think you are implying? But Tony wasn’t mute!“   
Bruce nodded, clearly trying to keep his own emotions at bay.   
“Tony hadn’t been able to talk since his twenties.  
He programmed a machine to do it instead of him.   
And yes, Tony was your soulmate.   
He wanted to tell you himself, but he didn’t wanna do it whilst you were fighting aliens and afterwards there had been nearly no time. I am so sorry for you Stephen, I can only imagine how this must feel to you, but sadly the only thing I can do is apologize.   
You deserved time with him, he was amazing and from what I heard you would’ve liked him a lot. “ 

Stephen gulped, suddenly unable to talk himself.   
He hadn’t expected that, and it hurt more than it should. He hadn’t know Tony, and know it seemed like he never would, but he knew that it had to be done.   
And not only that, but it had to be done by him.   
He didn’t say another word and Bruce left the room a while later, promising to come back soon. 

Stephens mind was blank, the only thought was Tony.   
He would never get the chance to live a happy live with his soulmate, no house with a white picket fence or a dog.   
It wouldn’t have happened either way, but he could at least dream. Now he couldn’t anymore, there was no chance of a happy live for him, of a family, only of books and the students at Kamartaj. 

When the tears finally made it down his cheeks an hour later, the only consolation he had, was the greater good. 

Everything for the greater good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it!  
>  Did you like it?   
> If you have any thoughts or thing you might like to say, please leave a comment down below, I love to read those, they always make my day.   
> The next fic is either coming up tomorrow or the day after tomorrow so yeah, stay tuned for that!   
> Bye,  
> Vio


End file.
